


A mutual dumping, you say?

by ThefanderfamILY



Series: Thor can't catch a break [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Feelings Realization, Female Loki (Marvel), Forehead Touching, Heterosexual but Not Really, Incest, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Ohohoho thor has some things coming, Pining, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, TENSION TENSION TENSION, Thor is horny, Thor is touchstarved, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefanderfamILY/pseuds/ThefanderfamILY
Summary: Loki opens the door with an annoyed expression. His brother, standing in the dim light of the hallway, looks shocked that he actually answered for once. Under that there's something else, though. Shame. Oh, this will be good. Thor has something to ask of him. Something he rather wouldn't. He opens the door further and gestures for Thor to come in.
Relationships: Female Loki/Thor, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Other(s), Loki/Thor
Series: Thor can't catch a break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	A mutual dumping, you say?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternating POV and some Female!Loki but not really. You're welcome, hope this isn't too messy. There will be more installations in this series!

It was a mutual dumping, Thor tells his brother. He isn't lying.

He and Jane, despite how perfect they were together, were too different to stay that way. It was Thor who originally proposed the idea. He didn't want a repeat of the infinite-power-coursing-through-my-girlfriend's-veins-to-the-point-of-nearly-killing-her incident and, evidently, Jane didn't either. So they split it off. Hands were shaken, hugs were exchanged, one last glorious shag was preformed, and then it was back to Asgard for Thor. Back to find his brother in the throne, posing as Odin. Things were good. Things ended well. Jane was in his mind now and then, but not too often to manage. 

Then Hela came, and with her, Ragnarok. Asgard fell as Thor and his brother escaped with the remainder of their people, and life changed. 

On Asgard Thor was kept busy. He tended to princely duties and did his best to give his people unbiased council on their issues. As things fall into place on the ship, Thor loses a great deal of those duties.

They survive Asgard's coldest seasons far from the effects of the weather, and come what would be springtime everyone has their part to play. Citizens grow crops in the farming wings, sell bread and fruits and other goods in thriving market districts. There are tournaments held, dances and even some midgardian games picked up by Fandral and some of Thor's other friends in their travels. 

The spring has taken over their home-away-from-home, even if seasons technically don't exist where the ship is. 

Even Loki, who has never enjoyed the springtime before, is letting it's fertility affect him. Quite literally, might I add. When he's not using his mouth for dirtier things, he aids their people with disagreements and misunderstandings. It's fascinating to see his wit and creativity work towards something good for once, even if the rumors of what he's learned on Sakaar lead Thor to believe that community service isn't all he's using them for.

Speak of his brother's escapades and his friends' one night stands in other realms, the celebrations of fertility in the new season, the lonely nights in his chambers, a window at his beside looking out into the vast emptiness of space; it leaves Thor doing something he's never done (never admitted to doing, at least) before. Longing. 

He longs for the touch of another. When maidens graze by him or when Loki puts a comforting hand on his shoulder or even when a drunken Volstagg slings a heavy arm over him and attempts to dance, Thor finds himself yearning for a far less platonic type of touching.

He dreams of Jane. During the day, his hands are kept busy and his mind races from fantasy to fantasy, no matter how hard he tries to focus. At night she fills his mind, touching, kissing, exploring, soft skin everywhere. 

It would be easy enough to fix if he could find anyone like her. 

Asgardians all have a certain look, and while they are all different, none of them have what Thor is looking for. None of them are Jane. 

"Enough is enough," he tells himself one night, collapsing into bed after a painstakingly long day. He's tired of this. He'll have to resort to something he thought he'd never have to do.

Loki opens the door with an annoyed expression. His brother, standing in the dim light of the hallway, looks shocked that he actually answered for once. Under that there's something else, though. Shame. Oh, this will be good. Thor has something to ask of him. Something he rather wouldn't. He opens the door further and gestures for Thor to come in. 

He watches Thor- most likely in an attempt to be subtle- look him up and down before stepping inside. Thor doesn't seem surprised when another man finishes pulling on his trousers and scurries out before Loki can close the door, giving him a kiss goodbye on the way out, which tells Loki that he's heard the same rumors everyone has.

"As you can see," Loki starts, smoothing out his hair and then his emerald silk dressing gown to emphasize how disheveled he looked just a moment ago, "I was in the middle of something, so this better be good."

Thor clears his throat and sits down on the unmade bed in the center of the room, looking outright ridiculous with that nervous look on his face. "I've come to ask a favour, brother."

Loki's eyes light up, but he presses his lips into a thin line. No need to give away his excitement, although he just loves it when his brother needs something of him. "Go on," he prompts, ever stoic. 

"I'm sure you've heard the whisperings about you, brother. The people say you've strengthened certain. . . Abilities."

Loki plasters a confused look on his face. "Rumors about me? You'll have to be more specific, brother dear. I don't have all night." That's a lie. He does have all night, and he's willing to give it up to Thor if he must. This sounds like an offer too good to pass up. 

Thor sees right through the fake confusion, glaring at his brother. "You know what I'm talking about, Loki. I'm not here to play games."

"Neither am I, Loki responds plainly, "but you must be prepared to tell me what it is that you require."

"Your... shapeshifting abilities."

Oh, norns. This is getting a lot better. 

"And for what will you need those, exactly?"

"I think you know what," Thor shoots back, and Loki allows himself a smirk. Holy shit. He never thought they'd actually get this far. 

Ok, that's a lie. He's been preparing for this.

"Who would you like to see? Tony Stark, maybe? The lady Sif? Or do you maybe prefer something more. . . Midgardian?"

Thor's lack of response is more of a reply than Loki could ever ask for.

"Oh, brother," he says, and his body transforms as he finishes the second word. Sharp edges turn soft, black hair grows lighter, long, long legs turn just the slightest bit shorter. The dressing gown traces every new curve perfectly. Loki doesn't need to look down at himself to be proud of his work. He's had enough time with her to make certain. . . assumptions. 

Thor stands up. Takes one step, two steps, three. They're face to face, and just as he's about to come even closer, Loki, no, Jane puts her hand on his chest to prevent him from moving things any further. 

"And what exactly do I gain from this?" She asks in Jane's voice, her finger tracing its way down Thor's toned chest. 

"I'll owe you one," Thor responds, practically drooling. Loki thinks it's the most indecent look he's ever seen, and the realization that it's only him in this form that Thor is drooling over stings just a little too much. 

"Oh, you'll regret that," Loki retorts, and Thor is on her in seconds, obviously throwing the notion of her being his brother out the window and into the endless void of space.

Loki, falling into character seamlessly, lets her mouth be attacked by her brother's ruthless tongue. The noise she makes against Thor's mouth is surprised, a feminine little moan that has him growling and pushing into the dressing gown, grabbing onto her smooth, naked waist.

Thor's hands freeze, most likely surprised at the depth of Loki's skill. She squirms in his hold, wiggling out of her last article of clothing in the process. "Thor," she breathes, and that's all it takes to snap her brother out of rational thought once more. He steps forward again, breaks away from her lips and moves to an assault at her neck, and Loki knows she's in this too deep.

The way thor's lips and teeth latch on to any skin they can reach, leaving such heinous brands on the unblemished skin that Loki's sure will darken later. . . It feels right. She'll have to keep them when she changes back. 

But there's no time to think about that now, because Thor is pressing her up against the wall lightly, like she's as delicate as a rose, and then he's snaking his mighty arms under her legs, lifting her up so she can feel how hard he is against her own wetness. 

She throws her head back and whines, brain consumed with the way he feels against her. Loki knew that his brother was well-endowed already, but from what she can feel right now he's huge. Hung like a horse. Or maybe an elephant. No, a God. Yes, that would make sense. 

"You're wearing too many clothes," She quips, thanking Odin that Jane shares his same playful ferocity.

Thor puts her down gently. 

"Would you like to fix that for me, then?" He cups her chin, a challenge in his eyes. Loki forces herself to respond as Jane-ly as possible. 

She presses a kiss to the corner off his mouth, then works on disrobing him. She runs her hands over his body as she does so, memorizing and worshipping every one of his godly assets. When Thor is fully bare she sinks to her knees and worships his cock aswell, using a much more skilled tongue than Jane Foster's. 

Her tongue glides over the very tip, collecting the precome there and sliding its way over the head, down a particularly prominent vein, all the way to the root. She opens her mouth and let's him fuck into it, throat lax yet tight enough to have him grunting Jane's name, one hand braced against the wall he just had her pressed up against. 

It's obvious Thor hasn't gotten laid in quite a while, because it's mere minutes before his hips are stuttering and he's nearing his climax. Loki grabs his cock around the base- tight, but not too tight- and whines against him. The pressure cuts Thor off and he grunts and looks down at her once more, cock twitching at the image. 

Loki pushes Thor's hips away, stands up, grabs him by the back off the neck and pulls him in close and begs against his lips. 

"Thor, please, I need it inside of me," she pleads, and Thor's got her in her arms once more, walking her over to- oh, right. Loki's bed. She waves her hand and it's Jane's room they're in, back in Midgard but still on their own ship. Thor gasps and then throws her down on Jane's bed, then it's her turn to gasp, because the way he looks over her like that would've made her come in her pants if she was capable of that in this form. 

"Condom?" Thor asks, obviously too lost in the roleplay to remember that it's Loki here, that his sister would never let herself get pregnant or give slash recieve anything harmful from Thor.

"No," Loki responds, getting impatient. "I want to feel all of you."

Thor groans, and suddenly there's a finger at Loki's entrance, pushing its way into her ever so carefully. When Thor finds her already wet and waiting he groans once more, pumps his finger in and out and pushes it down to the knuckle, curling it inside of her. Loki moans, little 'ah, ah ah's in her best impression of Jane. 

Thor gets impatient quickly, and the finger retreats, replaced with something much bigger.

Loki arches her back and throws back her head, mouth hanging open. "Thor," she gasps, thankful for the grounding hands that grasp onto her hips. "It's- it's bigger than I remember." Another Jane impression- Loki has obviously never been fucked by her brother like this before, but it's not entirely a lie. Thor feels even more enormous inside of her, stretching her out to the point of nearly screaming, and when he's fully inside the two of them take a moment to just breathe. 

They're both covered in sweat, panting and connected in more ways than Thor could ever be with the real Jane. There's no way that she could take his cock like this; swollen and throbbing inside of her. Maybe half of it, but never everything. Loki's been this full before- more full, even, but not many times. Her head is spinning. 

Thor touches their foreheads together, pushing both of Loki's legs up and above his shoulders as he does so. The new angle makes everything so much deeper, so much so that Loki can't help but press back on Thor's cock, whimpering helplessly.

"Please, Thor, please, please, please."

Thor doesn't seem to be in a gaming mood, because there's no retort. He's as wrecked as Loki is, and he fucks into her with sickening amounts of passion. 

It's so much to keep up with. There's the illusion around them, the shape of her body, Thor's cock, Thor's hair on his chest, Thor's lips everywhere, Thor, Thor, Thor. It's too much, and for just a split second, Loki lets some of it fall. She's in her true form, not Jane, but her, and the next time Thor looks down at Jane it's his brother, crying out in her voice as he fucks into her. His hips stutter at the sight, and he comes on the spot. Loki catches her mistake quickly and is back to Jane in a second, but Thor is already rolling his hips into her, his seed pooling inside of her. She's tightening around him seconds later, pulling a soft noise from both of their lips. 

They stay like that for a moment, oversensitive and tangled together on Jane's bed. Loki gives Thor one last kiss before pushing her brother off of her gently, standing up to retrieve her dressing gown. She slips it on and blinks once, twice, thrice. When Loki opens his eyes again he's back to himself. Thor watches as he casts the room back to normal, watches the bed under him transform back to its regal green and gold. 

"Satisfied, brother?" Loki asks, and it comes out in Jane's voice. He clears his throat, face red, embarrassed.

Thor chuckles, an awkward sound compared to his normal booming laugh. He stands up and begins to pull on his clothes. 

"I assume the dumping wasn't mutual, then."

Thor's mind is reeling. It's an endless loop of the same image of his Brother under him, the same destroyed whines slipping from his mouth. 

Oh, norns. He's fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
